


dolls

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	dolls

说真的，天底下还有比被人盯着进出男童妓馆更糟糕的事情么？如果硬要说就，就是被人盯着进出米兰的男童妓馆。  
我感觉到了八分之八百的尴尬，在接下这个案子的时候，我可没有想到，一个死在曼彻斯特街头的男孩回合米兰的男童妓有什么关联。  
现在半条街的人都在看着我，我甚至可以听见有人在我背后指指点点，用意大利语说着我听不懂的东西，但是意思很明确——从英国来的警官先生也不是圣人，你看，他也出入这些地方。  
是的，我当然不是圣人，但是该死的我从来不和未成年人搞，还是男孩，我的天呐。  
一个男孩来开的门，当然，穿着裙子，男童妓馆里面倒是别有洞天，那个化妆化的妩媚，近乎于女孩的男孩向我抛了一个眉眼，上来拉我的手，嘀嘀咕咕说了一大串意大利文，虽然我只听懂了第一句的先生，我向他出示了警官证，他才讪讪的放开手，带我穿过庭院。这家男童妓馆的庭院相当的宽敞，几个搔首弄姿的男孩子在草地上，或躺着或坐着，有几个像是专门画营业海报的男人在那里描绘他们的样子。还有一些，在另一边的草坪做游戏，这些男孩子最大的我看都不到二十岁，小的看上去才十一十二的样子。  
也许现在天光尚早，还没有还是他们的“工作”。这两年米兰流行深肤色男孩子，有一种海洋上的风情，大多数的男孩子是浅褐色皮肤，烟视媚行的样子。突然我看见走廊边的栏杆上靠着一个肤色白皙的近乎于和白色洛可可风格的廊柱一般身影，要不是棕色的卷发很难看见有人在那里。  
他看上去也才十二三岁，若不是知道这里到底是什么地方，我一定会将他当成一个女孩，他身上裹着细腻昂贵的绸料，层层叠叠的蕾丝花边簇拥着他精巧的下巴，正中央有一个玫瑰扣，纷繁冗杂的裙摆下面露出一截穿着绣着玫瑰的丝袜的匀称小腿，交错的压在栏杆的雕花上面，他支着一把小阳伞，懒懒的打量着院子里面“那些男孩”。  
“他不是的。”突然有一个声音在我背后响起来，一个意大利男人，听口音应该就是“那个”皮尔洛先生，这个妓馆的管理人。  
“我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，曼彻斯特来的警官。”我递给他我的警官证。  
他只扫了一眼，耸耸肩，“抱歉，只是很多人来问过他。”  
“他不工作么？”我斟酌了一下用词。  
“当然不，他只是被人寄养在这里。”皮尔洛眼皮都懒的抬一下，“托我保管。”  
寄养在男童妓馆里面，还真是一个新奇的寄养去处，怕不是养一个小情人，保不准日后自己没吃到，给别人捡走了。  
“谁寄养他在这里的？”  
皮尔洛看着那个男孩，男孩无聊的勾着丝袜的线，我刚才看错了，他不是袜子上面绣了玫瑰，而是他正在往袜子上面画玫瑰，“这是警方的问话么？”  
“是的，您必须作答。”  
“因扎吉，”他说，“大的那个。”

 

折腾来折腾去，我还是没有得到足够的线索，除了在米兰浪费了一整周，还接手了这一个不大不小麻烦。  
不得不说皮尔洛是一个顶级的商人，睡不醒的样子却在米兰做这种敏感的生意，倒是真的不能小瞧他。他把卡卡托给我，让我把他送到都灵的因扎吉那里。  
这让我无法拒绝。我实在太好奇因扎吉了。  
被杀的男童大多都是卡卡这样的，美丽，未成熟，如果他有什么特别的，可能就是更加的易碎。而大因扎吉就这样把他寄存在最危险的地方，真不怕他的琉璃被人碰碎了么——或者是，他有更深的意图亦或是和凶杀案有着千丝万缕的联系。  
我看向卡卡，卡卡看着窗外。车是皮尔洛提供的，他似乎一早就拿准了我会开车，外表看上去没什么特别的，里面的内饰柔软又细致。  
皮尔洛送我们到门口，一路上他都牵着卡卡，卡卡换了一件颇为鲜艳的红裙子，白色的里衬配上黑色的纱织蝴蝶结，领口换了一枚圆润的珍珠扣，红色的裙摆是市面上很难买的东方丝绸，只可惜被不懂行的人剪的的七零八落，与整齐的上身对比看上去诡异又凄怆，别提他手里面还抱着一只娃娃，嘴角被缝到耳后，笑的很难看。  
他的腿上还是那天的玫瑰袜。  
因扎吉在都灵有宅邸，他在都灵，所以他要我把卡卡送过去，而非送回他米兰的房子。只是我没想到他都灵的房子也是如此的巨大。我把车停在花园外，卡卡兴致缺缺的看着窗外，他基本不说话，无论我用意大利语、英语还是葡萄牙语，他没有什么反应。  
我和他说我们到了，他还是坐在那里，看上去像是一个比他手中抱着的那个更精细的洋娃娃，我只好先下车，绕过去，像是一个门童那样给他开车门，他一双深琥珀色的眼睛，一错不错的看着我，脸上渐渐浮现出一种近乎天使降临的喜悦。  
我就想因扎吉怎么可能不来迎接他。  
因扎吉站在门厅，张开双手，等着卡卡向他跑去。  
卡卡腿上的枝蔓随着卡卡的跑动在他破碎的裙摆下面隐隐浮动，就像是花园里面的玫瑰，在风中摇晃。  
卡卡不是心情低落，只是我不是因扎吉而已——用皮尔洛的话来说——大的那个。  
因扎吉和我想象中的不太一样，我想象中的他应该是高大健壮的，然而他很瘦，穿了黑色的礼服就显的更瘦了，他苍白的像鬼魅，和卡卡在一起就像是兄妹。  
他留我吃晚餐，这正中我下怀，我想问他很多的事情。  
他们家的餐厅很大，厚重的家具和同样厚重的装饰，餐桌很长，感觉上大约有七八米，仆人已经把蜡烛全部点亮，壁炉也烧的很旺。因扎吉半蹲下来，把卡卡领扣解开，把那件美丽又破碎的外裙解下来。  
里面珍珠白的衬裙看上去比别人家女孩子的外裙还要精致，因扎吉把卡卡抱起来，放在长桌一边特别高的那张椅子上，他走到长桌另一端坐下，然后才似乎突然想起还有一个我在，“请随便坐吧。”  
我站着尴尬，就选了桌子正中间的位置。三个人吃饭，彼此隔的老远。  
因扎吉和卡卡都不觉得有问题。他们家仆人也大多都是黑发，消无声息的端了菜进来，晚餐很丰盛，上了有十几道菜，可是我对于意大利酱汁浓郁的菜肴缺乏兴趣，一心都在案子上。但是餐桌的安静无比，没有人说话。因扎吉常常看着卡卡笑，眼神怜爱就像鱼看着水。  
最后一道是甜点，lava cake。  
卡卡看上去很喜欢，他拿起小叉子叉下去，里面的巧克力酱就像浓稠的血浆一样，流的到处都是。  
这顿饭吃的难受极了。

因为案子的需要，后来我又去找过因扎吉几次，但是见到面的不多。大因扎吉似乎永远很忙，据人说，他为美第奇家族效力，又和教皇有千丝万缕的联系，手里还有通商口岸，所以多数时候上门拜访只有他的卡卡在，无论是米兰还是都灵。  
因扎吉习惯于把他带在身边，虽然多数时间也只能把他一个人放置在那些美丽的宅邸。  
似乎米兰城愈演愈烈的虐杀案终于让因扎吉对他的卡卡不放心起来，不再把他托付给皮尔洛寄养——我始终没有弄明白，因扎吉为何把卡卡养在那种地方。  
卡卡究竟是谁。  
因扎吉面对我的质询，游刃有余的给出了卡卡的身份文件，一丝不苟伪造的。即使我知道那是伪造的，文件本身无可指摘——因扎吉不动声色的向我炫耀了一番权势之后，又让我白跑了一趟——曼彻斯特那边已经等的不耐烦了，鲁尼给了我拍了好几封电报，每一封都是更糟糕的消息。  
我不得不再一次上门，管家说因扎吉恐怕要晚边才能从美第奇宫里出来，回到家估计都赶不上晚餐。我假装没听懂他话里的意思，厚着脸皮走进偏厅等。  
我没有想到卡卡也在偏厅，他躺在酒红丝绒罩着绣了百花的绸缎的沙发上，系了繁琐结扣的小高跟鞋翘在扶手上，小腿上面裹着新的白丝袜，而裙子——石榴红的堆纱裙掀到了大腿之上，露出袜子的锁扣，在卡卡的大腿根部。  
他手里还拿着羽毛扇。  
他看见我进来，娇矜的站起来，红色石榴裙随他的动作落下来，垂到他的脚踝，他倨傲的拎起裙子的一角，对我行礼。  
然后头也不回的出去。  
我觉得我硬了。

带着卡卡去逛街这件事情并不在我计划内，我本来也不该和嫌疑人的家属走的太近，可是卡卡总是很难拒绝的。  
而且因扎吉总是拿捏的很准，卡卡看上去那么像那些会成为目标的男孩，恰好因为我的慢动作，爵爷终于不耐烦的让范佩西借入了这次的案子，我正好能有些许的空闲。  
我总觉得事情和因扎吉以及他的小情人脱不了关系。  
卡卡在门厅等我，他已经换好了新的衣裙——他总是不缺衣服的，今天他穿了一条黑色的蓬蓬裙，带着黑色蕾丝的帽子，帽子的边沿微微倾斜遮住他一边眼睛的视线，蕾丝上面却偏偏点缀了一枝白色的山茶花。  
他的装束有点不是那么符合他的年纪，三链珍珠的choker搭配指甲盖那么大的红宝石扣子，手腕上面蛇形的手镯像是对着牵他手的人吐信子，微红的耳朵穿刺着一对异形珠的珍珠耳坠。他裙摆上的宝石都是真的，连高跟鞋都缀银丝。  
因扎吉到底是有多富有？  
就是美第奇的公主也忍不住要艳羡了吧。  
我走过去装模作样的向他行礼，等他纡尊降贵的站起来，把皙白的像是象牙筷子的手放到我的手掌里面来的时候，假冒的公主和假冒的骑士就可以出发了。  
而因扎吉总是打断我节奏的那个人，我以为他今天不会在家。  
可是他就那样随便的敞着衣襟，纹着橄榄枝和月桂的睡袍看上去像是年轻又纨绔的贵族子弟，大大咧咧的走进门厅。卡卡从长椅上起来，正好让因扎吉搂一个满怀。  
他难得有空却把卡卡交给我，这是一个信号。  
我觉得我应该通知范佩西。  
我这么想着却看见因扎吉松开卡卡，一只手仍然放在他的肩膀上，他笑着看我，像是一条蛇一样。  
卡卡的脸上多了一颗美人痣，这种法式的装扮没想到在意大利也这么流行。因扎吉把美人痣贴在卡卡的眼角，按照法国人的说法，那是热情是暧昧——因扎吉用的不是天鹅绒或者塔夫绸，而是黑色欧珀，打磨成了月亮的形状。  
“玩的开心，my lady.”因扎吉如是说道。

说真的，卡卡什么都不缺，我们在街上走着，偶尔有相熟的——对于卡卡来说可能是相熟的人对卡卡脱帽问好，我暗暗的记下——基本都是米兰高定的学徒还有几位是珠宝商人。  
卡卡似乎厌倦了看到他们，他微微的放低了伞，把自己遮的严严实实。  
我并不想让他不愉快，所以当他微微停下脚步的时候，我带他进了甜品店。  
因扎吉似乎不喜欢那些甜腻腻的小东西，连带着卡卡也吃的少，但是小孩子有几个不喜欢甜食的呢？我忍不住想起卡卡拿着雕花的小刀切开浓郁的巧克力，熔浆像是半凝固的鲜血缓缓流下的样子。  
我心里一动。  
这家甜品店大约是因为售价不菲所以顾客稀少，服务生都带着一点傲气，但是他们看见卡卡的帽子上反季节的山茶花，都把傲气化作了对卡卡的娇宠。  
而我也终于抽出时间联系范佩西他们。我站在外面买了一份报纸，上面的范佩西很狼狈的被拍个正着，曼彻斯特大概要被米兰笑到明年。  
我突然脑海中划过一道闪电，回头看向店里。  
卡卡骄矜的用叉子把甜品戳的一塌糊涂，姿势优雅美丽的像是橱窗里面的展品。


End file.
